fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Little Game (Thomas' House Episode)
"A Little Game" is the 448th Thomas' House Season 2 Episode. Synopsis The Crew watchs a Horror Movie but little do they know its REALITY. Characters * Thomas Tyrell * Cassie Assie * Herman Smartypants * Sally Billy-Bob * Toast * Mac * BananaNana * Dav Brooks * Chunk (As A Dead Body) * Ashley Fox (As A Dead Body) Plot Mac invited a few people over to see a movie Timmy didn't come since his Grandma didn't allow him to. Stevens also didn't come because of an unknown reason. Mac suggest a few movies but Thomas shows him a movie titled "The BananaNana!" At first he disagrees along with Herman who also disagrees. Cassie said that they are just scared so they both agree. The movie starts off with Dav Brooks who is playing "Jack Kanoff" (which is a really bad pun on the phrase jacking off) is out of milk he goes to the store to buy some more when he gets back his hotel room door is open he goes inside and wonders where his dog went he looks in the restroom where he finds his dog dead he then gets scared and looks all around him. The screen is now at a angle where you can see the BananaNana on the ceiling. Sally then says "It behind Y'all!" The others reply telling Sally to quiet down. The BananaNana then jumps of "Jack Kanoff" who then proceeds to scream in terror as he throws the BananaNana into the toilet. Then flushing the toilet. He then proceeds to put the milk in the fridge but as be opens the fridge the BananaNana appears. Herman then screams causing the rest to yell at Herman. Mac then slightly hides under a blanket hugging a pillow. The BananaNana then using a knife attacks at Jack Kanoff but he kicks the BananaNana toward the table breaking it along with a vase,two plates,and a phone he then runs toward his room as he hides underneath the bed covers. Thomas says "This is so Cheesy" Timmy then replies "I wike Mac'n'Cheese its willy good-AND CHEESE!" The BananaNana then using a power drill kills Jack Kanoff then finishing him off with a hatchet. The movie then ends and everyone leaves. Mac waves bye and goes to bed after a while he wakes up being hungry goes into the fridge and grabs some cookies and some milk. As Mac attempts to pour the milk into the glass he realizes that he is out of milk. He drives to the store and buys some milk (without paying) the cash register man (Mr.Hart) then yells "-Hey, Wait you forgot to - Shit! AGAIN! THIS IS THE FUCKING SEVENTH TIME!" He then gets back to the Hotel Room and sees that the door is open he thinks that he left it open knowing how stupid he could be at times. He goes into the his room then realizing he needs to take a shower he then proceeds to take a shower (still wearing his fursuit). When you can see the shadow of a Banana shaped object in the background. Mac then peeks to see what it is but nothing is there. He then turns back around when he sees the BananaNana with a steel baseball bat the BananaNana then says "Suprise Motherfucker!" and whacks Mac in the head with the steel baseball bat. Mac then wakes up in a diffrent bathroom with blood on the head of his fursuit. He then realized that he was handcuffed to another object when he turns toward the object it turns out to be a dead body (Who seems to be the character "Chunk") who is covered in blood. A stuffed SpongeBob plushie with a radio inside of it then says "Do you Want to Play a Little Game? Look at the picture" Mac then picks up a shopping list and screams. The BananaNana then says "Whoops Uhh... Turn it around" Mac turn the shopping list around and views a image of a key inside of Chunk" The words read "In order to escape, Occidendum!" BananaNana then says "Just do what comes Natural" Mac then grabs a power screwdriver and well "Does what comes natural." After a while of using the power screwdriver but then BananaNana says "Dude its in the toilet." Mac then proceeds to reach his hand inside the blood filled toilet and pulls out a fake key. BananaNana then laughs but then Mac using the Power screwdriver forcefully shreads open Chunk grabbing wait for it... another fake key. Mac then tires of BananaNana's shenanigans uses the power screwdriver to break the handcuffs then he uses the power screwdriver to break open the door knob preciding to the next room. BananaNana then says "Guess what MORE PUZZLES!" Mac then uses the power screwdriver to shread the Spongebob plushie breaking rhe radio inside of it the power screwdriver is now out of batteries. The TV turns on announcing the next "Little Game" find 5 keys hidden around the bedroom. Mac then reachs into each drawer (each filled with blood and guts) and finds one key. He looks under the bed and finds a second key along with a bunch of internal organs. He takes the bed covers off the bed revealing a dead body who appears to be Ashley Fox. Mac then finds the third key on the ceiling fan. Mac then proceeds to find the next key hidden in the pillow case. Mac then struggles to find the last key as he seems to not be able to find it. BananaNana then says "ITS INSIDE THE FUCKING PERSON! HOW CANT YOU TELL!" Mac then grabs a nearby knife looks away and "Does what comes natural." Mac has now found the next key...-Its fake. BananaNana then laughs saying "Lets just say it was UNDER YOUR NOSE THE ENTIRE TIME" Mac then grabs the key and opens the next door. BananaNana then appeared on the computer screen saying "Find the last key!" Mac takes a while to find it but never does. BananaNana then says "Guess where I hid it....GUESS!" A paper comes out of Macs printer depicting a key inside of Mac's stomach with the words "Do what comes natural." Mac then replies "��" and grabs a kitchen knife.... the screen blacks out to audio only as the sounds of stabbing can be heard. Mac now with the last key with blood all over his hands wipes his forehead of his sweat creating a blood stain on his forehead. He opens the next door and gets out of the room when BananaNana appears out of nowhere and kills him with a chainsaw. Mac wakes up in his bed and realizes it was just a dream. He then looks under the covers revealing a big cut in his stomach he looks at his hand and sees the blood on his hands. He then gets out of bed and looks in the mirror then taking a cigarette out of a box about to light it the BananaNana appears behind him with a chainsaw. The BananaNana then says "Gotcha Bitch!" and kills Mac ending the episode. Location * Sherylsville Apts. Room 404 * Supermarket Trivia * This is the First episode that features BananaNana * This is the first episode to have Mac as the main character. * The BananaNana's games are a reference to Saw. * Its unknown if the events that take place in the episode where reality or a dream. * This is byfar the bloodiest episode. * This the seventh time the "Shit- Again! THIS IS THE FUCKING Number TIME!" joke was used. * The ending might be a hallucination from Mac due to him possibly being drunk. Plus the moral hints at this. Category:T.H Episodes Category:Rated 17+ Episodes